Target Malpractice
<> The words come over the radio at this point to Blast Off and what ever other Decepticons are accompanying them on this particular journey. Right now, though, Onslaught is in full on truck mode and is barreling down the highway and right towards the entrance to Protihex. He's headed at top speed to make sure that whatever is in his way gets run over and trashed with reckless abandon. It's all about making sure he paves the way and makes the path for Blast Off. Considering that Onslaught has kept this particular operation off frequencies and such, the Autobots should have minimal clue that their coming. Vroom. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Space Shuttle flies overhead in shuttle mode, rocketing towards the city to do what Combaticons do best- COMBAT. The sharphooting shuttle scans the area, and responds, <> He continues in towards the heart of the city, not too far overhead from Onslaught. His weapons charge and are ready to go.... The disaster on Nebulon was a bit of a nightmare for Wraith. As things go, being blasted by corrupted energon does very little to help keep performance systems running at their peak. In fact, being in quarantine afterwards is one of the worst annoyances that anyone can be subjected to. To keep up with work, and to actually be useful while on the tail end of his recovery (from being blown up and all), he's been posted at the monitoring stations to keep an eye on things, and to coordinate movement for intel tracking to assist in operations around Cybertron. So, naturally, he would not be the last one to hear of trouble... << All bots this station, we have incoming airborne signatures. Uh, correction, one incoming. >> He tunes the radar dish that's feeding him intel and finally just powers it down. It's still mildly on the fritz from his overexposure to tainted energon and massive electrical surges. "The slag did I volunteer for this again...?" He jumps down from his station, charging capacitors as he starts for the indicated arrival point, putting the message on auto-loop in the hopes that, without his being there to be a source of interference, it goes through to someone... Unfolding, reshaping and folding back, Solstice becomes a sunset orange Koenigsegg. Combat: Wraith slips into the shadows and out of sight... Wraith's distress call is quickly relayed across Protihex over the city's emergency frequency. Civilians of all shapes and sorts and sizes begin to file into community safe houses while Protihex's standing militia readies up to defend the city. This transmission is of course picked up by Moonracer, who is currently out on patrol as a favor of sorts for her long-time friend, Blue Cross. Moonracer sends a transmission to the city's leader to report her intentions, then sinks down into her alternate mode and shoots off for the edge of the city to meet the Combaticon threat head-on. Solstice is following Moonracer (who may not know she's got a follower but this is *MOONRACER* who wouldn't miss the orange car behind her) on what she thought'd be a simple patrol. It's been a bit since she's taken a drive about Cybertron and all in all, it's nice to get out about and spin tires. This isn't an area she's too familiar with on a personal basis so in light of the ongoing hostilities, she's maintaining contact with the road so as not to disrupt 'normal' patrol patterns. As the distress beacon reaches out, the Koenigsegg kicks speed up several notches, peeling out of a curve and giving chase to the other femme, following her lead ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) <> With that commented through the short-wave radio, Onslaught slams through whatever is in his path, while he attempts to catch sight of anything or anyone in his various mirrors. Scanners are activated to see he can't maybe get a bead on what particular Autobots are incoming, but that's not his greatest worry. Oh no. Instead, Onslaught slams his wheels right in the direction of the Command Center. And it doesn't look like he's going to be slowing down any time soon. He's gonna' ram it! He's gonna' ram it! Y'know, unless some Autobots stop him. His wings folding around him, Airlift's body folds and compresses into the crescent shaped reavercraft. Combat: Reavercraft sets his defense level to Guarded. The form of the Reavercraft comes streaking in, following in the wake of the Combaticons, the craft showing off it's incredible maneuverability to dodge in and out heading after them. <> he calls out as he guns it to catch up to the other two. He missed the briefing, just along for the lols it appears. Space Shuttle continues flying in, weapons charged up and ready to fire- so he does. Shots hit a series of targets, causing destruction with well-placed aim and heavy firepower. Autobots scatter below him as the Combaticon sniper reigns destruction down below. He responds to Airlift, <> ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Airlift says, "If you really want to damage their logistics, we're in the wrong place! Hit the hospital, take out their repair technicians and medical supplies." Onslaught says, "If you really want to continue functioning properly you will silence your asinine and unwanted opinions or I will find a better use for you. As a coaster." Airlift says, "Shouldn't you be focusing on the fact that you're outnumbered rather than threatening those not in your division who have decided to come assist this plan of yours?" Wraith cringes as Blast Off starts to open fire on the city, quickly marking the location and taking up pursuit of Onslaught. After all, he's the known brains behind Combaticon operations, not Blast Off. Still, that sort of fire support can't be ignored. He makes note to watch his back as he advances towards the alleged source of the problem at-hand. << Command Center? Great, I'll work on slowing him down. We'll have to get the defensive systems online to lock the place down." He huffs, transforming and leveling a sharp blast of electricity at the Combaticon Leader. "Slow down there, big boy... can't have too much fun without including us." Combat: Wraith appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Wraith strikes MRBM Missile Trailer with his It's like a taser against a 500lb gorilla which is never good... attack! -3 Combat: Wraith (Wraith) used "Aurora Ominae": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Onslaught says, "You will cease and desist communications of MY plan on unsecured frequencies. Unlike the rest of you fools, /I/ am prepared for everything and I will not let your need to be vocal hinder my victory." Hi-Tech sportscar reaches the city gates, but does not slow down! "Solstice, you take the left!" the femme shouts over her short-wave radio, veering off to the right. Moonracer throttles at the bulwark before her, shifting forms at the last moment to crash against the wall. Moonracer spins as she rises, planting her back firmly against the structure and quickly begins to assemble her pulse laser with practiced efficiency. With the weapon fashioned, the femme reaches into subspace and withdraws her photo-warping ghillie suit - a reflective, semi-transparent metallic mesh that assists Moonracer into disappearing into the environment - the perfect sniper tool. "Telemetry incoming, Solstice!" A Hi-Tech sportscar shifts to reveal , Autobot Interdiction Specialist. Combat: Moonracer slips into the shadows and out of sight... Blast Off says, "Slagitall... is that Wraith?!" Airlift says, "As you wish, oh fearless and mighty Onslaught. Who would you like me to engage of the swarm of hostiles?" Blast Off says, "I'll take care of the...Necrobot....." Onslaught says, "It does not matter! If it is an Autobot? Kill it. As long as I reach their Command Center, all will be well..." Blitzwing yawns. Harrow says, "Blitzwing, I feel like you're not getting enough recharge." Solstice maintains a very specific distance from Moonracer, behind and to the left of the other vehicle. She pings Moonracer back an affirmative, remaining to said left. The orange vehicle slams braking system on, spinning 90 degrees to sliiiide towards the bulwark. There's a brief flash from underneath the car before that slide turns into a low glide, angled up at the top of the wall. Flash-crackle-transforming, Solstice flips out of the glide, ending up hanging on the wall briefly before hauling herself up to the top. "Er- Okay but I'm more of a smashy-smashy sort." Hands midway to pulling one weapon out, instead going for the twin pistols hanging at her hips. She drops into a crouch, door-wings rolling window glass down before pivoting behind her to present less of an outline. A click and up rises the 'traditional' right shoulder rocket launcher. "But I got a special load riiiight here for some lucky 'con." Round loads into the launcher. The Koenigsegg splits, unfolds and reshapes upwards into Solstice. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blitzwing says, "It's not that. You guys are just boring." Getting fried while moving at breakneck speeds is something that Onslaught is not exactly ready for. His tires blow out and he slams on his own brakes, twisting and skidding, before turning right over, flipping end over end over end, his trailer disengaging and rolling off in a random direction, while the Combaticon himself seems to be transforming during the midst of his crash and burning. He skids to a bit of a halt, fully transformed and anger written all over his optics. "That was unpleasant." It takes him a moment to actually get to his feet and as he does, he draws his Sonic Stun Gun and swivels on his heels to try and get a bead on Wraith. "You." That is meant as a bit of an insult, of course. "You will take this moment to realize that all Combaticons are not built with the same faults as your more consistent target." And that is when he fires off a shot from that weapon. Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer sets his defense level to Aggressive. Cybertronian Reformatting Sequence Initiated Variable Guise Access Code: 74460 Onslaught, Combaticon Commander! Combat: Onslaught strikes Wraith with his Disabling Shot attack! Combat: Wraith has been temporarily incapacitated. The Reavercraft transforms as it catches up with everyone else, and as Autobots come flooding out of just about every nook and cranny in the place, trying to slow the advance of the Combaticons. Airlift touches down and maintains his momentum as his scythe comes to life in his hands, flashing and spinning as he leaps and runs along the path. He leaves a wake of destruction behind him, including more than a few beheaded Autobot drones, as he closes on Onslaught's position as quickly as possible. He skids to a halt near Onsluaght (but out of convenient reach just in case) as he calls out, "Why are we stopping here!?" in confusion. The reavercraft explodes along its seems in a flurry of motion and a familiar sound, unfolding into the form of Airlift. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Airlift has 'skipped' his action for this round. Space Shuttle is minding his own business, blasting innocent Autobots left and right- when Wraith has to come and try spoiling their "fun". But for once- he strikes at someone *besides* the space shuttle, who finds himself startled- then relieved. Then angry- Wraith struck his COMMANDER. That cannot be allowed to pass without incident. Then again, Wraith being around at all cannot be allowed to pass without incident... The shuttle immediately responds by locking his targets on the "Necrobot" and flying a little bit closer- but...not TOO close, of course. No... he's gonna stay high up in the air, thankyouverymuch..... He'll sound brave... from a distance. <> With that, he fires at the incapacitated Autobot! Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wraith with his You Struck the Boss- Ya gotta PAY attack! -7 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Wraith just smirks at Onslaught. "Yeah? Bring it. Because, let's be honest...the glass cannon's gotten dull." He starts to charge his capacitors while Onslaught takes aim, moving to get out of the direct line of fire only to get slammed by the sonic blast... A quick scan reveals no significant damage, but there's still the matter of mobility. Gyroscopes are thrown out of sync, requiring a quick reset to get him back in action. But that's easier to say than actually do. It takes time... and time is one thing Blast Off is quick to show him he does not have. The Combaticon marksman's shot rips through the air to catch his shoulder, spinning him to the ground. "Nnng...that the best you can do, Canary?" He transforms to get his gyros in synch, coupling it with a solid surge to his own systems to kick them into gear. "You made a big mistake thinking you could come here, Onslaught, and stir up trouble." Wraith transforms from a robot into a sleek Lamborghini Aventador in one quiet, fluid motion. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador strikes Onslaught with his Need a jolt? Area attack! Combat: Lamborghini Aventador (Wraith) used "Energon Burst": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Onslaught's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Lamborghini Aventador misses Airlift with his Need a jolt? Area attack! Moonracer grins wickedly back at the femme opposite her position. "Got it. In that case, we'll just have to make sure that the first round is a doozey!" Moonracer hunkers down and sets the space-faring Combaticon square in her sights, tracing his approach vector across the city. Like something out of the Matrix, fractions, integers, and values of all kinds being to fill her vision. Wind speed, elevation, humidity, air temperature... all of these factors are taken into account as what appears to be a gigantic math problem is slowly, inexorably solved... and out of the chaotic stream of ratios and percentages a supremely-refined solution begins to take shape. This prime number worms its way across the open air, pinging across Solstice's HUD to assist her own targeting computer. "Alright, Solstice - time to clock in." Combat: Moonracer takes extra time to assist Solstice's next attack. Solstice's optics gleam as she pulls a pair of goggles down over them and begins to study the field. A short, muttered series of words not fit for print escape her as she picks up on a swath of death where one of the 'cons had gone through like a grim harvester. "I see that four armed dude, he's made a bit of a mess." She sends before her systems pick up on a data-drop. With her rocket launcher swiveling, she pings back, "Got th' target, ma'am." She braces herself with a hand before firing off a single payload, sending the projectile up and up, towards, oh no! Blast Off! Combat: Solstice sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Solstice strikes Space Shuttle with her Homing sweet homing rocket attack! -2 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Seeing Wraith regain mobility, Airlift turns towards him as he shifts into car mode, giving him just enough time to prepare himself for the electrical discharge that comes his way. His energy scythe is extended in front of him, the polarity on the blade shifting and drawing the electricity into the blade itself, leaving Airlift entirely unscathed by the bolts of lightning arcing off of the car towards him. Then he hears a rocket launch from ahead of his position, up towards Blast Off.. He sighs, "I have to do everything around here.." he mutters as he launches into motion again. Unfortunately, he doesn't see the form of Moonracer lurking in the shadows, hidden as she is. A shame really, as he's got an old grudge against that femme. He goes for Solstice instead, "nothing personal, but I'm going to have to mess up your paint job again!" he calls out as he closes quickly to melee range, swiping a feint with the scythe only to lash out with two sets of claws instead. Combat: Airlift misses Solstice with his claw swipe (Kick) attack! Space Shuttle 'engines rumble at getting called a "glass cannon" and "canary"... but worse yet- "DULL". Wraith is going to pay for that, if nothing else. The shuttle circles around, ready to fire another volley of shots at the Autobot- and is unaware of being targeting himself- until it is too late. "Gah!!" A shot hits him, tearing into his fuselage and part of a wing, causing him to nearly spin and lose control. But he manages to get himself righted again, and his scanners sweep around to find the one who attacked him. He's not as familiar with her, though he knows he's seen her around before. <> He rockets towards her, sending a laser blast her way! Vortex says, "What'd I miss?" Onslaught says, "Vortex. Lock onto my coordinates and arrive post-haste." Vortex says, "Right-o boss! I can help with the plans!!" Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Solstice with his Lucky shot- but your luck is about to end..... attack! -7 <<< I'm calling in reinforcements. These Autobots will rue this day more than they even realize. >> Onslaught lets that flow through the shortwave radios towards both Airlift and Blast Off. But Onslaught is on the move once more. After all, he has a plan and this plan is to make sure that everything goes according to plan. He makes a break for the Command Center, running at a high speed... for a huge Combaticon, that is. The moment he begins to try and run, though, Wraith's energon burst shorts out his optics for a second and he stumbles a bit. This is not exactly in his plans, but he's okay with that. He drops down into a crouch, still holding his Sonic Stun Gun in preparation for such. Though, he manages to take himself behind a bit of cover for the moment. Meanwhile, the trailer hitch that was formerly attached to Onslaught's truck mode, has suffered some severe damage. There's movement from underneath it. Minimal movement. But it appears to be a Medical Bot of some sort. He groans but he's leaking Energon pretty badly. And there's no way he's going to get that trailer off himself. Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Onslaught takes extra time to steady himself. Pass __ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Lamborghini Aventador glances at the trailer, and the mech pinned beneath. It's a shame, it really is... He lets out a soft sigh, driving up to the trailer and taking as decent a spot of cover as he can while reaching for a scalpel. "Look, mech... I gotta win a fight, but I'll offer some cover while you get this work done." He rummages through the rubble until he finds a laser-scalpel, pressing it into the mech's hand. "Smooth, steady, and we'll move on. I've got your back." He keeps his optics on Onslaught, lamenting the fact that he's not in the best of positions cover-wise, but...someone's gotta give the pinned mech a bit of support and lay down covering fire. He aims one arm towards a support pole, and another at a metal piece of building structure nearby the Combaticon commander, charging both with opposing polarities to complete the circuit before unleashing the makeshift tesla-coil on his hapless victim. "Gonna have to do better than that, Onslaught! Lightning doesn't care about line-of-sight!" Combat: Lamborghini Aventador sets his defense level to Neutral. Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. Combat: Wraith strikes Onslaught with his If only Nikolai could see me now.... attack! -2 Combat: Wraith (Wraith) used "Aurora Ominae": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: Critical Hit! Solstice reloads the launcher as soon as the initial round leaves: Always a good idea. Optics track the payload then narrow and flick to her immediate surroundings. Which is a good thing as incoming on her 6 is a large, four-armed 'con waving about a pointy-glowstick. "Slaggit all." She gripes while kicking backwards, heels over head in a classic backflip out of the way. She lands on a knee, Rather y' didn't mess up th' paint. It takes ages t' get it right, y' know." Tone conversational as she picks up another energy signature incoming "Slagnabbit!" She gripes, twisting to the side to avoid getting pin-holed by that shot from above. Instead, it sears down her side, blowing off holster and cutting into her thigh. She sucks in a gout of air into cooling systems with a wince. "Y' could just go on home an' we could avoid this ruckus y'know." She comments, slapping pistols together to link them together then lock to her other thigh. Empty hand gives a flick of the wrist. "But, since I doubt that's gonna happen." She snaps her own stave into place, end glimmering to form a leaf-tip head, a spear. "I think y' owe me a dance boy-o." She limps a step before kick-spinning, twirling her own pointy-glow-stick like a dancer. Forward poke, twist, overhead swipe, hop sideways, underhand swing, feint and she leaps upwards, aiming outwards with a kick. "Go home, Airlift." Combat: Solstice strikes Airlift with her Whirlwind kick (Kick) attack! Moonracer's face is alight with the explosion of Solstice's rocket tearing through the Combaticon shuttle, and she even gives herself a little fist pump under the cover of her sci-fi ghillie suit. "Good job, Solstice! Now let's--DUCK!" Moonracer shouts out over the Autobot short-wave, watching for just such a counter-offensive while assisting Solstice in taking down the speedy shuttle. Moonracer tucks the butt of her rifle into her shoulder, passing the bore of her rifle over from Blast Off to Airlift, sighting him in while he attempts to rake his nasty claws across her partner femme. "Not on my watch, freak." Moonracer thumbs the weapon hot, and lets loose with a shot that cracks out across the battlefield. Combat: Moonracer appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Moonracer strikes Airlift with her Pulse Laser attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) WHUP WHUP WHUP goes the chopper blades as the attack 'copter zooms into Protihex airspace. "Oooh! Hmmmmm!" Spotting Onslaught caught up in Wraith's electricity, he pitches towards the tricksy hooded 'bot. "Hey! HEY! Up here buddy!" His chain guns light up to sling lead across Cybertron's crust towards Wraith. "Oooh I'd love to yank those little glowing lines out!" Combat: AH-64 Apache sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: AH-64 Apache strikes Wraith with his Chain Guns attack! Airlift was able to dodge most of the damage from Solstice's spear, allowing it to cut across his shoulder as he ducked in closer to her. His mouth was open, about to quip something smart before a blast catches him square in the back, propelling him forward onto the femme..but it's not an attack, as he catches onto her simply to avoid falling from the massive hole blasted in his back, energon probably splattering over the femme's paintjob as the Reaver slumps. The shot from Moonracer crater's his back, right between his shoulder blades, internals exposed and spakring, energon flowing freely in a torrent. Staggering away from Solstice, he tries to gain his feet properly, looking back. "Gonna..have to..dance some other time. Too many..partners. Just now.." he smiles weakly at her, "maybe the steel balloon sometime instead.." before transforming and making for the sky. His wings folding around him, Airlift's body folds and compresses into the crescent shaped reavercraft. Combat: Reavercraft begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle Airlift says, "Too much..damage. Sorry..that femme got my power distribution system. Have to withdraw..good luck Combaticons!" Blitzwing says, "Hahaha." The Medical Mech takes the laser scalpel and offers a bit of a nod towards Wraith. "Th-thanks." And with some style and precision, he begins cutting away at the trailer hitch, instead of himself. It is likely going to take at least a round for the animation to catch up to these shenanigans, but he's working his way. "What... what's going on?" Onslaught isn't even focused on Wraith. He's more worried about the plan of attack happening. He growls a bit as he prepares some sort of witty response back in the direction of Wraith but... well...he kind of gets fried into something. His entire body locks up for the moment and he shudders, dropping his Sonic Stun Gun and rolling over. In fact, the amount of power that courses through his body actually FORCES a transformation that he wasn't prepared for. Onslaught returns to his truck mode. "Ugh. It will take more than parlor tricks to stop Onslaught." Sometimes he slips into Third Mech when he's angry. And yes, he's pretty angry at this moment. His wheels get to turning as his missile launchers heat up and activate, i preparation for later use, likely. The truck starts off in the direction of the Command Center again, but not before scanners seek out one of those wretched Autobots that wasn't on his scanners before! He can't have the Autobots getting a leg up on his plans! If he has to take a detour to CRUNCH her beneath his wheels, then so be it. He'll get to the Command Center soon enough! Cybertronian Reformatting Sequence Initiated! Variable Guise Access Code: 86035 MRBM Missile Trailer, Moving Mayhem! Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer strikes Moonracer with his Strategic Advance attack! -2 Space Shuttle circles back around, noting Vortex's appearance. <> With that, he aims and fires another shot at Solstice. Airlift flees, and the shuttle just scoffs at what he sees as cowardice. He radios the others, <> Combat: Space Shuttle misses Solstice with his Combaticons are where it's AT attack! -6 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Wraith holds his place as he works on defending the trapped medic, which gives him a nice healthy lack of cover for Vortext to exploit and rip into him. He goes down in a hail of fire, taking more than a few rounds where it counts. "Gah, that actually hurt!" He grunts, pushing himself to his feet, but holding his spot while the medic continues to cut himself out of Onslaught's trailer wreckage. Reestablishing the circuit with his makeshift tesla coil, he diverts the focus on the airborne combaticon with the whirly-whirly top... "Ever see what happens when a helo gets trapped in a lightning storm?" He sends a pulse through the contacts, resulting in a massive arc of electricity that bolts towards Vortex's airframe. Though, this time there's a strange pulse within the flow of electrons, going straight on power-drain. Combat: Wraith strikes AH-64 Apache with his Drain Games! attack! Moonracer's highly magnified, night-vision-filtered world view explodes as her target graciously accepts the laser round that crashes his way. Moonracer chuckles under an intake cycle, cracking an even wider smile as it appears that her firepower has proven enough to drive the Reaver away. "Shoo fly, don't bother me," Moonracer hums to herself. Now that's one less problem to worry about... "Solstice, you got Blast Off!" The femme can't sit and enjoy the fireworks for long as additional contacts flood her personal RADAR - one of which is reported to be Vortex. "Sheesh, where are these guys coming from?!" Moonracer growls, sending off a sitrep burst to Blue Cross in hopes of rustling up a wave of city defense force units into a makeshift battle response. Because Bruticus is now a very real threat. Until those reinforcements arrive, Moonracer is on her own and with her cover blown - not ideal, but not an unfamiliar situation. The femme picks up her BFG and hustles to take cover in between buildings, trying to close the distance to Wraith - both because she knows taking out Onslaught will be the best way to prevent a gestalt merge from happening, and because she knows that Wraith needs serious help. Moonracer sprints to the edge of an alleyway, sliding to a stop and pressing her back to the wall while she readies another salvo, her hands traveling over the rifle with precision, not unlike a musical instrument. From subspace, Moonracer produces an attachment to the weapon that easily doubles its sight profile, loading up a canister with a characteristic *THWUMP!* She brandishes the even-bigger BFG, stock at her hip, and starts for the trigger until she realizes that that MRBM is actually barreling down for her now! "Aw, shi-OOF!" Mooncracer howls as the trunk catches her side, though the persistent femme doesn't roll under the big wheels as the Combaticon commander had probably intended. Instead, Moonracer latches onto a side mirror, grunting through the pain, and vaults herself up onto Onslaught's weapon deck. Moonracer unloads her grenade launcher down into one of Onslaught's missile tubes, comically covers her audio receptors, and leaps off of the Combaticon and into a heap of trash on the side of the road. Combat: Moonracer sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Moonracer strikes MRBM Missile Trailer with her Grenade Launcher attack! Combat: Moonracer (Moonracer) used "Grenade Launcher": A Level 5 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Moonracer's attack has damaged your Firepower! Vortex says, "GAHHH!" Vortex says, "That piece of scrap's doin' somethin' with my fuel!" Blast Off says, "That's Wraith for you... should I take care of him for you?" Vortex says, "Do what you will, but I'm going to drop a hurricane on these fraggers! Out of the way!" Blast Off says, "Just don't hit me or else...." Vortex says, "Dear Blast Off, you dodge everything!" Blast Off says, "Well... yes." Solstice hop-hops back as her whirlwind ting-smack-and slices Airlift. "Boo-yaaah." She catcalls just before Airlift gets that weird aft'd look on his face. "Wh-" Optics widening as she finds herself, briefly, holding Airlift upwards, the redolent tang of armoring vaporized wafting through her sensors. The splatter of fluids across her front, shoulders and face make her look, like she's wearing war paint made of Airlifts own fluids. "By now!". She watches him depart before sending a glare upwards, "Don't frag with me, Blast Off. I got more rockets!" She crouches, then leaps up and sideways as Blast Off's shot blows into the wall she was standing on. She hovers. "You suck. An' t' think I wanted yer autograph..." She cocks her head slightly, shunting her spear into subspace ands and grabbing those twin pistols with one hand. The other pops a panel open on her forearm and snaps a thick conduit into qa socket receptacle on the butt of one of the guns. Door-wings rock back into position, her armor gives a glint of reflected light as she moves further into the air. Aiming upwards, "Lead, lead, lead yeah, that's right shuttle boy, keep on flyin'..." Optics can be seen glowing blue behind those goggles. The pistols are dual cocked with a flick of a wrist then held with both hands. She 'braces' herself mid-air and then -krackle-krackle-/silence/. A plasma flare spirals outwards form each barrel, twisting in on itself before streaking upwards at her target. Combat: Solstice strikes Space Shuttle with her Twinned solar flares! attack! -4 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) AH-64 Apache cackles gleefully up until he's caught in a pierce bolt of electricity. "AAAAUUUGH!" he howls, every sensor in his internal grid lighting up in pain. Metal metals and circuits short out, blasting sections of his armor open. "Oooohohohoho! That smarts! You little glowy WORM!" There's a deep grinding sound as the power of his rotors ramps up twenty-fold. Whush-whush-WHUSH-WHUSH! Debris lifts off the ground as the wind churns into, well, a vortex that forms beneath him. But he can only keep it up for so long, as Wraith sapped a decent chunk of his 'gon stores. Combat: AH-64 Apache strikes Wraith with his I'LL GIVE YOU A STORM Area attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Wraith, making him less efficient. Combat: AH-64 Apache strikes Moonracer with his I'LL GIVE YOU A STORM Area attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: That attack has slowed Moonracer, making her less efficient. Combat: AH-64 Apache strikes Solstice with his I'LL GIVE YOU A STORM Area attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Solstice, making her less efficient. Combat: AH-64 Apache 's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Slamming on his brakes, Onslaught doesn't have time to actually do much of anything but have his missile tube explode. This causes Onslaught's truck to skid once again, sending itself into a flat spin or something, because he can't even keep himself upright. Apparently, being in truck mode around these mechs and femmes is not a good idea. So! While he's leaking and smoldering in such a manner, his body ends up transforming once again, showing off his triple changing manner folds himself up into his massive battle station form. <> Onslaught's commands go off in the direction of his team, as those huge turrets on the top of his station swivel and attempt to lock onto Moonracer, since she did just blow up one of his missile tubes. "As for you, Femme. You will remember this moment as your most complete and utter failure." FIRE! "You're Welcome." A glance back at the trailer hitch and one can see that the medical mech is no longer there. The trailer has been sliced open thusly and such, but there's no trace of him. Weird. Cybertronian Reformatting Sequence Initiated Variable Guise Access Code: 1090 Combaticon Command Center, Brutal Battlestation! Combat: Combaticon Command Center sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Combaticon Command Center misses Moonracer with his Sonic Defense Turrets attack! -1 Space Shuttle ...MISSES?!? How did that even HAPPEN?! The shuttle is so startled he nearly loses track of his target right then and there. And then- she INSULTS him. He banks sharply to the left, trying to come up and land another hit- THIS time one that actually *strikes*... but she's still one step ahead of him, launching into the air and firing a flash of light at him. THAT hits, and rips into both fuselage, his wing-mounted laser, and part of his thrusters. "AARRRGH!" The massive damage sends him hurtling down- and there's no choice but to transform into a steadier, more heavily armored root mode, which he does. Smoke and sparks are coming from various tears and holes. His ionic blaster comes out of subspace. "Autograph? What the slag are you even talking about? ....Whatever the case, I'll grant that you might have some small shooting skill- but it still pales in comparison to mine." He aims his weapon, and this BETTER hit! Then he recieves word that Bruticus is needed. The shuttleformer grumbles a little, since he'd like to settle this score right now, as is.... but he does as told and.. prepares. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Solstice with his Have THIS instead attack! -1 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Wraith plants himself against the onslaught of the wind blasting his way, though the debris tossed by it does manage to collide against him, a sharper bit of metal embedding itself in his leg. With a grunt, he holds position to take the feedback pulse from his prior attack, recirculating it through the capacitors to build up additional amperes as his body regulates the sudden surge in internal temperatures by venting superheated air. "If you honestly think that was the best I can do, you've a few lessons to learn about me. Allow me to enlighten you." He waits for the medic to finish digging himself out before the vents over his heat-sinks open up, emitting a loud hiss. There's a strange calm silence in the area around him, small bits of metal actually levitating around him, before a thunderous surge is unleashed in the form of raw, energon-amplified electricity at the rotary Combaticon. Combat: Wraith strikes AH-64 Apache with his Aurora Ominae attack! Moonracer impacts a trash bin with a *TWANG!* and an "Ooof!", and promptly disappears under a trash pile as the stuff comes flooding down on top of her. This improvised cover doesn't last for long, however, as Vortex's mech-made hurricane whips through the immediate area, picking everything up that isn't bolted down - Moonracer included! "WHOA!" the femme shouts in surprise, not used to being able to fly - under her own power or otherwise. "I'm not aerodynamically designed!" she pleads, even as this statement of fact is made painfully obvious as she's tossed around like a ragdoll. Her unwanted joyride comes to an abrupt end as she collides squarely into the wall of a building - upside down. "Ow!" Soon after, gravity takes hold of the femme, and she slides down the face of the structure in as unceremonious fashion as possible. And good thing, as the rounds ejected from Onslaught's turrets explode just above her - sending half the building up into the air with explosive force. Moonracer, on the other hand, is thrown just about as horizontal as you can imagine, coming back down to Cybertron with a painful-sounding *CLANG!* A moment later, Moonracer wakes up on a steely... ramp? The femme wobbles upright, looks around while palming her aching head, and gasps upon realizing exactly where she is. "...awww slag. Slagslagslag. Wait - what /would/ Slag do? Ah! Hahah!" Moonracer sprints up Onslaught's ramp, leaping for a control terminal lining one side. In a few seconds, she manages to figure out the counter-intuitive controls and smiles brightly as her manipulations have real effect - Onslaught's turrets move with her command input! "Gotta love Intel," Moonracer laughs. "OOOOOOHHH BOYS!" Moonracer calls out with smacking bravado seconds before lighting up the field with destructive sonic force. Combat: Moonracer sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Moonracer strikes AH-64 Apache with her Sonic Defense Turrets Area attack! Combat: Moonracer strikes Blast Off with her Sonic Defense Turrets Area attack! Solstice drops the now melted together pistols to the ground as soon as the shot flies off. She gives a shake of her head, turning only to find herself slammed into by a whirlwind of debris and other mess. "Ack!" She finds herself back on the ground, stumbling slightly to absorb the impact, and then another weapons burst slams into a door, shearing off the appendage which whips up and cracks her on the back of the helm, the shot also melting some plating along her back. "SONOVA!!!" She tosses her now cracked goggles to the side and glares at the Combaticon. "You... You... *you*.../You/... YOU!" reaching into subspace to haul out the beating stick, flicking the spear-head back on. "*YOU*..." She charges towards Blast Off, hop-skip, leap-twisting off of a chunk of the wall and spinning back down, spark head shifting to halberd head, "You jus' don't mess with a bot's doors, mech." Whiff goes the weapon once she's in range. Combat: Solstice sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Solstice misses Blast Off with her Halberd wielded by a slightly aggro'd bot femme attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) "Combaticons!! LET OUR VIOLENCE..." The transformation happens at the same time as Onslaught's yelling. Onslaught stands tall and proud and points off in the direction of the Command Center. Mainly because he's attempting to make it look as though he is still ready and willing to destroy these foolish Autobots. But! When his scanners indicate that his Combaticons are suffering heavily, well, that's just not an option anymore. "... ... ... RETREAT!" And that's when Onslaught takes to the skies, Go-Bot style and makes with the flying escape attempt! WOOSH! Cybertronian Reformatting Sequence Initiated Variable Guise Access Code: 74460 Onslaught, Combaticon Commander! Combat: Onslaught begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from AH-64 Apache is very familiar with pain! He lives and breathes inflicting it, see. And while he's certainly not immune to it nor does he particular delight in it being doled out to him, he can definitely appreciate Wraith's skill in it. The chopper's gears and servos lock up as that powerful bolt thrashes his internals. Like Onslaught, he's forced to transform, and the howling wind fades away and he drops to the ground, brought to his knees and palms, frame smoking. When the electricity lessens just enough that he can open his mouth, he barely has enough time to groan when Moonracer smacks him with sonic turrets. He keels over on the ground for a moment, pretending everything is going smoothly and there is all kinds of glory, and Onslaught is king of the world. Then Onslaught calls for a retreat, and Tex scrambles to right his crispy self and follow suit. "Wait for me boss!" AH-64 Apache transforms into his Vortex mode. Combat: Vortex begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Moonracer, Solstice, Blast Off, Brawl, Onslaught, and Wraith Brawl only shows up now in the scene, due to animation error. He really was here all along though, just... completely ineffective and a non-contributing member up until now. Well that's all going to change now because he's finally drawn in. Brawl readies himself in an imposing manner, and levels a ferocious glare at the Autobots present before bellowing, "HAW HA HA! Itsy bitsy AUTOBOTS! WATCH AS I----" And the order is given to retreat by Onslaught. There's a look of confusion in Brawl's optics, since he can't emote much via his face plate, as he hears the order and tries to process it with his underclocked CPU. "Muuuuuh. WATCH AS I ADVANCE STRATEGICALLY IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION! Haaaaw ha ha ha!" Brawl does a 180 spin and begins charging ferociously away from the heat of battle behind him, "Muuuh, is this how it's supposed to go?" Combat: Brawl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Brawl begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Moonracer, Solstice, and Blast Off Blast Off hits Solstice- but it turns out that just made her madder. Go fig. But that's not even the worst of it- a sudden hollar and he looks over just in time to get a facefull of sonic justice from Moonracer. The shot blasts into the Combaticon's shoulder, shattering heat shields and nearly cracking his faceplate. Red flashing signs start beeping at him from... well, everywhere. He shakes his head, fighting disorientation... then blinks as he hears Solstice address him and looks over at her. YEP, she's ticked. And leaping over towards him, swinging ...something... at him. He doesn't wait to find out what it was. Nope. He kicks up his anti-gravs and flies up even higher. Then Onslaught calls for.. a retreat. He takes one more quick look at Solstice and... yep, retreat sounds /just fine/ to him. He transforms into shuttle mode and rockets after the others. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Wraith reels in his attack, powering down the massive electrical current that he was managing up to that point. Just like that, the center of lightning activity in Protihex is gone, and Wraith is glowering after the retreating Combaticons. "Pity. There goes my fun." He lets out a slow hiss as the remaining heat from his burst charge is vented. << Moonracer, Solstice, good job. Stand down; do not pursue. We've got some cleanup to see to. How is everyone holding up? >> He pauses, looking towards Onslaught's trailer... where did that medic go, anyway? Solstice hits the ground, big axe on a pole whizzing through the air where Blast Off was. She gives it another spin to bleed off momentum then rests it against her shoulder, "Yeah, that's right.. Nope right th' slag on out of here." Her lone door gives a wiggle and she winces, optics scanning about to see if she needs to smack anyone else around. Moonracer hoots in exultation as she successfully employs Onslaught's turrets against his own team mates. The sight of Vortex and Blast Off coming under fire from their own boss is going to be one that lives with Moonracer for quite awhile! "Burn, baby, burn!" Moonracer cackles, and readies for a second salvo - but suddenly the ground beneath her feet begins to give way! "Whoa! You had better not be merging or I am going to kick the crap out of your knee cap!" Moonracer threatens, leaping off the shifting battlestation. The femme tucks into a roll, popping back up with her sniper rifle brandished for a gestalt takedown. Wait... what's happening? Moonracer can hardly believe her optics, even as Onslaught turns and flies away. "Awww, ditching the party so soon? It isn't even close to midnight, Cinderella!" BANG Combat: Moonracer strikes Vortex with her You Forgot Your Slipper attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) As the Combaticons make with their retreat, that Medical Mech from before can be seen shuffling with the rest of the Protihex citizens that are being funneled into the Command Center. After all, this is likely where they will be there to assist with the clean up and other such Autobotfoolery. He follows behind the others, his laser scalpel in hand and a small datapad in the other. A message is sent from that datapad with Tri-Level, 450 Digibit CyberCryption. I'm In. ~ (Doogie) Howitzer, M.D. There's simply a brief moment where the medical mech turns a corner and the light sweeps over his Autobot insignia which glimmers as a Decepticon insignia for just one brief moment. Howitzer grins and brandishes his laser scalpel. "Time to operate..."